The present invention relates generally to packages for use in microwave ovens, and pertains more particularly to an easily expandable flexible popcorn package.
To conserve space during shipping and storage, microwave popcorn packages are folded flat with the gussets being closed. During popping by use of microwave energy, the popcorn package expands opening the gussets, with the expansion due to the internal pressure of the steam produced by the popping of the popcorn kernels, the pressure of the popped kernels themselves, as well as other factors. An important feature for maximizing the volume of the popped kernels is the ability of the microwave popcorn package to easily expand. Another important factor for maximizing the volume of the popped kernels is that the number of kernels which are actually popped be maximized by insuring that the unpopped kernels are located on the susceptor with sufficient dwell time to receive sufficient heat energy to result in popping. The ends of the bag play an important role in the ability of the bag to expand as well as the ability of unpopped kernels to travel to the susceptor. Typically only one end of the bag is closed by a peelable seal whereas the other end is closed by a non-opening permanent seal constructed so as to seal adequately the vapor created within the microwave popcorn package during the heating thereof in the microwave oven as well as to prevent undesired opening during the consumption of the popped kernels. One type of end has a flat rectangular or square configuration of the grocery store bag style. However, most conventional popcorn packages utilize a folded end, with folded end packages typically resulting in greater volumes of popped kernels than for flat configuration end packages. However, it can immediately be appreciated that such folded end packages have restricted ability to open the gussets adjacent to the end, with the gussets adjacent the end forming crevices which are at least initially prone to hold unpopped kernels and thus reducing their potential dwell time with the susceptor.
Other microwave popcorn packages have been utilized with varying degrees of success to overcome these problems, but they also encounter several disadvantages. Specifically, typically such packages include large areas of adhesive. Large areas of adhesive can restrict the flexibility of the walls of the package. Further, for any given size of sheet of paper forming the microwave package, the use of larger areas of adhesive reduce the available volume for the popped kernels in the microwave package. Additionally, the use of more adhesive increases costs because of increased materials needed.
Thus, a need continues to exist for an improved flexible paper popcorn package which is easily expandable by the dynamics involved in popping the kernels and which is less likely to capture unpopped kernels during the expansion of the package while subjected to microwave energy.
Surprisingly, the above need and other objectives can be satisfied by providing, in the preferred form, an expandable, paper, popcorn package in the form of a pleated bag, wherein tuck spots or strips are provided for bonding the outside surfaces of the pleats together adjacent to the end and spaced from the outer edges of the pleats for ensuring that the lower end of the bag when held in an upright position does not vent by releasing the securement of the inside surfaces of the pleats to the top and bottom walls and of the top and bottom walls while the popcorn kernels are popping in the microwave oven or while the popped popcorn is being consumed from the bag.